OC's Adventures
by VampiricRosia
Summary: These are Random Oneshots of my Beyblade OC Hoshiko Amanaka interacting with other people's Beyblade OC's.


Author Note: I came up with this short oneshot idea while i was i always wanted to do something that showed how Danielle Hiwatari and Katerina Valkova would interact with eachother since their brothers somewhat are on good terms with eachother and i thought with their conflicting personalities it would be an interesting thing to read.

a little bit of background to set the oneshot. Robert is having a after tournament Ball that has been arranged with the help of . Hoshiko is forced to go to the ball and to go shopping for a dress with Kate, who was in town with Robert's butler Gustav visiting Hoshiko. Dani calls Hoshiko to go dress shopping and Hoshiko takes Kate with her not wanting to be a bad host. while shopping for dresses for Hoshiko, Dani and Kate have many disagreements on the design of dress and the accessories to go with it. finally, Kate chooses the dress and Dani chooses to put hair extinctions in Hoshiko's hair to make it longer. Hoshiko looks at her self in the mirror and doesn't even recognize herself in the hair extinctions and has doubts about it. behind her Dani and Kate are having another small disagreement. while being tired of their disagreements for the day, Hoshiko yells at them to get the dress and hair pieces off her. afterwards Kate calls Gustav to pick her and Hoshiko up and take them back to Hoshiko's house, Dani mutters a few mean things about Kate and her past with her brother. Hoshiko ignores them and says goodbye to Danielle and gets into the limo with Kate and all their bags. on the way, Hoshiko ends up taking a small nap.

Katerina Volkova belongs to my friend LadyToothless

Danielle Hiwatari belongs to My friend Linkybear

Hoshiko Amanaka and everything with her belongs to me

Kai,Gustav,Robert, , and Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki

please review! it will be appreciated!

* * *

><p>Hoshiko looked into the tall mirror in front of her. She couldn't even recognize herself with all the hair extinction s that Danielle had put on her. She could hear Danielle and Katerina's voices from behind her. They weren't that different however she wondered if that was the reason for all the tenseness in the room. Hoshiko sighed again. She hated to be dressed up like a doll but she could never say anything to Danielle about it.<p>

"I think that's enough hair extensions" she heard Katerina's voice with an indifferent and calm voice.

She didn't hear Danielle's voice right away.

"I want her to look perfect for my brother!" Danielle exclaimed back at Katerina as she played with some ribbon.

Katerina just looked at Danielle without a word.

Hoshiko sighed as her friends argued behind her. She felt like screaming at both girls to shut up. But she didn't she just continued to look at herself in the mirror. Her now long hair felt like a big weight on her head. She then looked down at the dress she was wearing. It was short in the front and long and flowing in the back. To Danielle's chagrin, it had been Katerina's idea for the dress. Hoshiko had to admit that even she liked it but Danielle had to add on to it. And was another big fight between the two of them. In fact the only thing they worked together to do was make Hoshiko go to the stupid ball. It was ironic that the girls didn't get alone and yet kai and Tala were on pretty good terms.

Hoshiko walked away from the mirror and sat down on the nearby chair and continued watching the Hiwatari female and the Valkova female argue with each other. She was ready to get this dress up fitting thing over with. She didn't like herself with this extinction in her hair. She looked all girly and like a princess. She felt like she had a new identity in this dress and extra hair. Thankfully Danielle didn't make her wear those terrible heels and make up as well.

"The dress was fine without all those silly little decorations" she heard Katerina's voice.

"Silly! They add more to that simple bland dress you picked out! The dress I choose wouldn't have needed it" Danielle snacked back.

"Oh yeah that tacky thing would Hoshie look like a cake with grass on top of it." Katerina replied.

"Enough the both of you! Get this stuff off me so I can get on with my other plans. You two can yell at each other till sun comes down!" Hoshiko finally said to the bickering girls in front of her. She finally had it with both of them and their fighting.

Both Danielle and Katerina helped her get changed back into her usual outfit and took out her extra hair. It was nice to have her real hair back. Katerina told her that she would keep her dress and hair extinctions for her when the ball came around. Hoshiko thanked her.

"Hey Hoshiko, Wait before you go. I'll get Gustav to drive you home." Katerina said to Hoshiko.

Katerina walked out of the door to the dressing room to get Gustav the butler. Meanwhile Danielle was still angry over the dress. Hoshiko heard some mumbled cussed words from under Danielle's breath. But she acted like she didn't hear anything and waited for Katerina to return.

"She is such a little pain. Thankful it didn't work out with her and my brother." Hoshiko heard Danielle whisper to herself silently.

Hoshiko thought that it wasn't a fair or kind thing to say. Besides her history with Kai, Katerina was a nice person and Hoshiko felt bad for what happened to her and Kai but she was glad to see Katerina happy with Robert.

Katerina returned in a happier pace than before. She stopped in front of Hoshiko and smiled.

"He said to be outside in an hour. Do you mind if I stay at house before I return to Robert's mansion with Gustav ?" She told Hoshiko ignoring the looks from Danielle.

Hoshiko smiled and nodded. It would be nice to have someone other. Her brothers were out in other parts of the world with their own teams and Hoshiko did feel a bit lonely in the house by herself.

"Of course Gustav will have to stay as well." Katerina said as if she just remembered the butler.

Hoshiko nodded.

"Yeah I figured that. He can stay in my parent's room. It's hardly ever used." She replied to Katerina.

An hour later Katerina and Hoshiko were outside the store with Hoshiko's dress and Hair extinctions in a bag as Gustav drove up in the rented limo and got out to take the bags of Hoshiko's stuff and the numerous of bags that Katerina had gotten. Hoshiko waved goodbye to Danielle and got inside the limo with Katerina. They watched as Danielle and the shop got small with distances.

Katerina sighed as she lay back in the seat. She was obviously tired from all the shopping she had done. Hoshiko herself was tired from being forced to carry so many bags. She would be happy to get home and take a nap before she went to train with her own team. She sighed and lay back against the seat and closed her eyes as she felt the limo continue to move towards her house.


End file.
